Toad Town
|place = Mushroom Kingdom|shop = Post Office/Shroom Grocery/Toad Town Dojo/Toad Town Tunnels and many other Toad houses|lead = Princess Peach|species = Toad/Human|maj = Toad|min = N/A|enemy = None}}Toad Town is the main hub of Paper Mario. It is separated into five sections; the port, the Train Station, the Main Gate, Peach's Castle, an area with Toad Town Pipes directly connected, a "Shopping Center" with Rowf's Badge Shop, the Post Office, Toad House, Merlon, etc. It leads off into every area of the game through one way or another and allows many different opportunities. Tattles * This is the west entrance to Toad Town. In case you couldn't tell, it's the main gate. The fancy gate and the star emblem on the ground are symbols of this fair town. Goomba Village, where my house is, is a brief journey west from here. You'll find a very smart Toad named Russ T. living in this town. He knows lots of useful information for adventurers. You'll also find shops that sell various items. Oh yeah! There's also a Dojo. * It's your house! Cool! Nice landscaping! I like my house, but yours is even nicer. Did you do the decorating yourself? * This is the central area of Toad Town, a plaza in front of Princess Peach's Castle. Pleasant Path begins to the east of here. This used to be a bustling area before Bowser's attack. Guests at the castle were always in and out. And tourists came from all over to see the castle. The wizard Merlon also lives around here. If you get stuck, his fortune telling might just help you out! There's also a Toad House where you can take a short rest and a post office where you can pick up mail for your party members. Also, over by the flower garden, there's a guy named Rowf who's opening his own specialty shop. * Peach's Castle... used to be here. There's not even a trace of it now. How awful! * Miss. Tayce T., a famous local cook, lives around here. I'm pretty sure my mom wants to learn cooking from her. Tayce T. will cook for you if you take ingredients to her. Oh yeah! Forever Forest lies to the east, so a Toad watchman stands guard there and prevents people from wandering in. * This is the residential area of Toad Town. It's mostly homes. But there's also a shop. For Toad Town, this area is pretty quiet. * This is Toad Town's port. It's home to the only restaurant in town. I like to stand at the end of the pier and gaze at the sea. * There's Toad Town Station. It's a station for the Dry Dry Railroad. From there, you can take the train to scenic Mt. Rugged. And there's also Oink-Oink Farm, where they raise Li'l-Oinks. Raising Li'l-Oinks costs coins. My dad said there's a Playroom here, but I don't see it... * This is the reception area for the Playroom. You should ask what kind of games they have, Mario. * It's called Jump Attack. If you win the game, you'll collect lots of coins. If you lose, you won't get a thing. Too bad! * They said this is called Smash Attack. The idea is to whack the blocks placed on the floor. Let's get in there and smash all of 'em! But... Actually, it may not be a good idea to hit them all. * If we go east, we'll get to the entrance of Forever Forest. If we go west, we'll hit Toad Town. Remember? * This whale tongue is squishy. It makes it hard to walk. It's also kind of dark... * It's completely dark. I can't see a thing. Mario! What's up ahead? You know, being inside a whale belly is gross... Damp... Squishy... Let's never do this again. * It's a room beneath the Toad Town pond. I don't think anyone's been here for a long time. Category:Locations Category:Area Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Locations Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town